Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring
by Kheti
1. Strangers in the Shire

~the Shire~  
  
Kheti ran down a long trail, chasing her cousin.  
  
"Frodo!" the little Hobbit called, running as fast as she could.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Frodo called back, he suddenly stopped. The trotting of a horse caught Frodo's ear.  
  
Gandalf! he thought, running in the direction of the sound. He stopped suddenly.  
  
"Frodo!" Kheti creid, but she stopped to late and ran into Frodo, toppling them both onto the path of an approaching horse. The horse nieghed, and stood on its hind legs.  
  
" Woah!" The rider yelled, dimounting quickly to calm the horse.  
  
The rider, was about six feet tall,and both hobbits put together would not be as tall still.  
  
"Hello, and whom might you be?" The rider asked slowly, removing her hood. Her hair was brown, with streaks of shimmering gold, and her skin was pale and fair.  
  
"hullo....." Kheti said standing up.  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asked, looking very alarmed.  
  
" Excuse me, for I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Addreilinis, half daughter of Elrond, and half daughter of Thuranduil. I'm very pleased to meet you." She then exectuted a most graceful bow.  
  
"I'm Khetala Baggins......but, you can call me Kheti."  
  
"I am Mr. Frodo Baggins."  
  
At once they heard another horse gallop in thier direction.  
  
" LOOK AT HOW SMALL THEY ARE!" The rider yelled dismounting. He ruffled his black hair, which often hung messily over his brow.  
  
"Um........Urien........." Addreilinis said as he ran circles around the hobbits.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure this makes you seem very intelligent.." Addrelinis said saurcastically. Urien stopped.  
  
"Who are you?" Kheti asked at once.  
  
" I'm Urien, son of Denethor, second heir to the steward of Gondor." He said proudly  
  
"This is Kheti and Frodo." Addrelinis said.  
  
" Do you happen to know where we might find a Mr. Blibo Baggins?" Urien asked suddenly.  
  
" I know-" Kheti was inturrupted.  
  
" Do you ever think before you say anything? Do you think it's very queer that these 'big people' just appeared in the Shire?" Frodo whispered after covering Kheti's mouth.  
  
"I must assure you Mr. Frodo, that we mean no harm. We just wish to speak with Bilbo. It's very urgent."Addrelinis said slowly.  
  
~Hobbiton~  
  
As the six ((counting the horses)) entered Hobbiton, many hobbits peeked out of their holes to get a better look at them. As they entered the area Bag End was in, Kheti burst into a run. She burst through the gate and almost ran into an old man.  
  
" hullo" she said, still a bit dazed.  
  
" Gandalf!" Frodo yelled hugging him.  
  
" Hello Frodo..." Gandalf said, releasing Frodo from his hug.  
  
" Are you Gandalf.....the Grey?" Kheti asked softly  
  
" The one and only, my dear." He said, then he looked up" Addreine!" He walked over. " Never expected to see someone like you around here...."  
  
" Nor would I of you" She said.  
  
He chuckled, then looked at Urien." I see you brought a friend along with you.....poor fellow..."  
  
Addreine rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. At once Bilbo had let them in. Samwise, gardener at Bag-End, gathered up the horses reigns, and tied them to a tree.  
  
" Why aren't you inside with the guests?" Sam asked.  
  
" I don't think they'd let me in even if I wanted to.....they didn't let Frodo in.......they're hiding something...."  
  
Sam nodded, as he sat down next to Kheti. 


	2. Bilbo's Speech

Kheti stared at the night sky as several brightly colored fireworks went off. Streamers hung from every tree, and the smell of cooking sausages was in the air. A band was playing, and a large crowd of hobbits were dancing. Kheti sat on an old stool, as Meridoc Brandybuck came over.  
  
" 'ello Ms.Kheti." Said Meridoc.  
  
" 'ullo Merry." She said back  
  
" This seems to be nothing like Bilbo, he usually hates company." Merry said.  
  
"It is very queer." Kheti thought for a moment. " But......It is Uncle Bilbo's one-hundred annd eleventh birthday......"  
  
She trailed off as all the lights went out, and a great smoke rose. It shaped itself like a mountain seen in the distance, and began to glow at the summit. It sprouted green and scarlet flames. Out flew a red-gold dragon--not life-size, but terribly life-like: fire came from his jaws, his eyes glared down; there was a roar as he wizzed three times over the heads of the crowd. They all ducked, and many fell flat on their faces. The dragon passed like an express train, turned a somersault, and burst over Bywater with a deafening explosion.  
  
" That is the signal for supper!" Yelled Bilbo, from which direction, Kheti could not tell. At once, all the hobbits jumped to thier feet, and ran to the feast.  
  
After the feast((more or less)) came Bilbo's speech.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he began, " and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers,Bracegirdles,Goodbodies,Brockhouses, and Proudfoots."  
  
" PROUDFEET!" shouted an elderly hobbit from the back of the pavillion. His name, of course, was Proudfoot, and well merited, his feet were large, exceptionally hairy, and both were on the table.  
  
" Proudfoots," repeated Bilbo." Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy one today!"  
  
" HURRAY! Many happy returns Uncle Bilbo!" Kheti yelled, hammering on the table she was at.  
  
" I hope you are all enjoying yourselfs as much as I am!"  
  
Cries of yes((and no)) erupted from the crowd. Noisy trumpets rang. Musical crackers were pulled out. Bilbo, begining to get annoyed, he siezed a horn and gave it three loud blasts. The noise subsided.  
  
"I have called you here for a purpose, indeed, three purposes." he paused. "First of all, to tell you that eleventy-one years is far to short a time to live among such exellent hobbits! "  
  
Tremendous cheers came from the crowd.  
  
"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and i like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  
  
This was unexpected and rather difficult, as most of the hobbits were trying to make out if it was a compliment or not.  
  
"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday.....or, I should say: OUR birthdays. For it is also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age today! "  
  
" FRODO!FRODO! JOLLY OL' FRODO!" Shouted many younger hobbits.  
  
" Together we score one-hundred and fourty-four! " he paused for a moment and looked around. He took a deep breath. " Third and finally. I have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make. "  
  
Kheti and Frodo looked up, they both seemed very confused.  
  
"I regreat to announce that- though as I said before, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to spend among you- this is the END! I am going, I am leaving NOW! GOOD-BYE! " With that, he stepped down annd vanised.  
  
Kheti hadn't noticed it, but during the speech Urien and Addriene had come over and sat by her. At once Urien stood.  
  
" HE'S DEAD!" he cried.  
  
Addriene had an ammused look on her face. She then stood, and walked tword Bag End. Urien followed. 


	3. Bilbo leaves the Shire

As for Bilbo Baggins, even while he was making his speech, he had been fingering the golden ring in his pocket: his magic ring that he had kept a secret for so many years. As he stepped down he slipped it on his finger, and was never seen by any hobbit in Hobbiton again.  
  
Bilbo briskly walked back to his hole, and stood for a moment listening to the din he'd caused in the pavillion. He then pulled open the door to Bag End, and snuk in. He changed out of his party clothes and into some old, untidy garments. He folded the party clothes and placed them neatly into a drawer. He opened another drawer, in which laid a old, beaten up, black, scabbard that hung from a leather belt of the same color. In a rush, he fastened the belt around his waist. In the scabbard was a shiny, silver sword.  
  
From anbother drawer((which smelled distinctly of moth balls)), he pulled a green, weather-stained cloak and hood. He took an envelope from the top of his desk. Into the envelope, he placed his ring. He then sealed it, and addressed it to Frodo. At first, he put it on the mantlepiece, but then, he slipped it into his pocket. At that moment, Gandalf rushed in.  
  
" hullo, I wondered when you would come." said Bilbo  
  
" I'm glad to find you visible. I wish to talk to you." He then slowly sat in an armchair near the fire. " I suppose you feel that everything has gone splendidly, according to your plan?"  
  
"Yes I do." Bilbo said, with a tone of proudness in his voice.  
  
" I don't feel to sure about this whole affair. It has come to the final point, you had your joke. Something the Shire will talk about for ninty days, or more. Are you going any further?"  
  
" Yes I am. I am in need of a holiday, and I don't think I'll be comming back......In fact, I don't mean to."  
  
Gandalf looked closly at Blibo. His old, grey, eyes seemed to be trying to read Bilbo's mind. Bilbo took his gaze off Gandalf.  
  
" Don't try to stop me Gandalf. I've made up my mind." He stooped over his desk, searching for something. " I'm leaving eveything to Frodo."  
  
"What about that ring of yours, is that Frodo's too?"  
  
" Yes of course, it's on the mantle in an envelope......" he paused,"Wait.......it's.........in my pocket...." he took out the package from his pocket. "after all, why shouldn't I keep it?" he seemed to be talking to himself,"It's mine..........my own........my precious....."  
  
" precious?"  
  
"What does it matter to you what I do with my own things!"said Bilbo, his voice had become harsh.  
  
"Bilbo, I think you should leave the ring."  
  
"IT'S MINE! YOU WANT IT FOR YOURSELF!"  
  
"BILBO BAGGINS! I'M NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!"  
  
Bilbo stood in awe at the raged Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat. "I'm trying to help you......."  
  
Bilbo collapsed forward, hugging Gandalf, in a sudden realization of what he was doing, Bilbo let go.  
  
He sniffled a little. "Well," he paused, then turned for the door. "I should be going....." He pulleed open the hole door.  
  
"Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo turned to look at Gandalf. "Yes?"  
  
"The ring is still in your pocket."  
  
"Oh........so it is" he held the envelope in a tembling dropped it, then shuffled out the door. As he walked down the path leading out of the Shire, he sang:  
  
The road goes ever on and on,  
  
down from the door where it began,  
  
now far ahead the road has gone,  
  
and I must follow, if I can,  
  
pursuing it with eager feet,  
  
untill it joins some larger way,  
  
where many paths and errands meet,  
  
and whither then? I cannot say. 


End file.
